


Pit'yevoy yad

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: After their first encounter as children, Dib had been enthralled by vampires. He has made it his purpose to hunt and kill them, especially Zim. Dib reserves a letter from Zim after seven long years. Maybe it’s about time to kill him.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Pit'yevoy yad

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so I hope you all love reading it!

I remember those strange big blue eyes that flared at me when I was a kid. I remember the pretty white skin that made him look sickly and frail. He had a strange habit of chewing his lower lip until it was red and addressing himself in the third person. It made the kids make fun of him. He would carry around a strange rag doll that looked too worn for wear and stitched up heavily. He transferred to my school just before Christmas break. I remember because it was a particularly chilly day and I didn't dress properly for the winter weather. I remember his chilling blue eyes didn't wonder, staying completely stuck in one place: on me. 

He held that dump green plush zombie dog. He was so small and frail under his big, baggy pink jacket and snow pants. In chock, he wrote his name perfectly on the board. _Zim_ is his name.

I remember how all the kids flocked to him like flies to honey. Even Dib found himself drawn to the new kid. Zim was quiet and hugged his stuffed Zombie dog. But once he started talking it was hard to get him to stop. The class was too enamoured to stop him.

When the bell rang for recess and the kids went out to play, Zim sat out by the steps watching the boys and girls play. He looked strange and dead. He's wearing a long black coat and boots. When he stepped out into the dirty snow smushed steps of the school and walks down to a pile of snow that hasn't been touched yet. He hunkers down in the snow and starts piling on the snow to create a pail of snow. 

I don't know why I was staring but I was. 

I walked over to him. He doesn't seem to notice me or even stir, he pats down at his snow pile. I don't remember what I said, it was probably something stupid, but I do remember the fear in his eyes as I reached down to touch him.

I remember the sharp teeth sinking into my wrist and his red eyes. 

He was so scary, he looked like a monster. He was one of the monsters they talked about on TV. My dad would laugh at the TV and change it to the news. But the news only showed an attacked victim with all the blood dried from his body and marks covering its body. 

From then on, I believed in vampires. 

I truly believe—no. I _know_ Zim is a vampire. 

But no one believed me. 

I remember his knowing smirks and him always showing off his fang to me and only me alone so no one could see as we got older. In fact, I truly believe that he had so much fun tormenting me. Everyone believed me just calling him a vampire was a cute nickname because of his paler the usual skin and his dark hair and strange teeth. 

I remember always looking for reasons to follow him around and get proof that he is a monster. I still have the notes from middle school and high school from following him around and jotting down everything and anything about what he wore that day or what he would eat. 

In high school, he was just barely 5’4’’ most of the boys towered over him. He was lengthy and normally wore long sleeve shirts or hoodies. And sometimes Dib would catch Zim eating bugs. Dib shivered as Zim looks him in the eyes as he slurps up a cockroach and grinds it in his teeth. 

In high school, I remember particularly when it was the last day of our senior year in high school. I don't know how he got his hands on my yearbook, but he did and what he wrote was chilling even if it looked innocent. 

_Keep chasing me. - Zim_

It was true. I’ve already been chasing Zim for seven years in school and even out of school, he's been chasing him for years. I needed to prove Zim was a monster that needs to be burned and sprayed with holy water. I needed people to know that I wasn’t crazy. 

Even now as an adult, I was still chasing him. 

It’s already been seven years since they graduated and I was still looking for a reason to hunt Zim down. 

”Here’s this month’s pay, ” Doris says. She slips an envelope onto my desk, snapping me out of my trance. ”Hey, careful on that pen and paper will ya?” she chuckles softly. She leaves without saying anything else. 

I look down at my notes. Black ink scribbled over and over again the same name. _Zim_. 

”Fuck, ” I sigh, grumbling into my hand. I stare at the once perfectly preserved price of parchment that I was writing a handwritten report on.

That's one of the things in my line business, everything must be handwritten. If it was digital, hackers or Vampires could easily get their hands on emails of documents online, but hand wrote was personal and locker away safely behind garlic and the paper dipped in holy water before being dried and locked away in the archives. 

I rub my tired eyes and slump back in my chair. The the cushion of my chair comforts my sore back that has been bent overall afternoon with the ever lessening paperwork. Still nothing after seven years. I've found nothing on Zim or what he's doing. 

It's like he never existed. 

But he does exist because I've seen him. I've felt his teeth, I've seen those sky-blue eyes turn blood red. I've felt his teeth in my flesh. I know Zim is still out there and he's waiting for me to catch him so he can continue this little game. 

I grab my paycheck and slip it into my laptop bag. I slip-on my large overcoat, and I'm reminded how large I've grown. This was once my father’s coat, whenever he would go for casual outings with.

I remember what a large man he was, but I haven't seen him in years. I don't remember the last time I even spoke to him in person should since I moved out of the house. He and my sister never believed me. Ever since I became obsessed with vampires, they called me crazy and told me to give up on my foolish delusions. I nearly did. 

”Hey Dib, ” Jazmine calls out.

She waves a small white envelope with a red lipstick-stained kiss on the front. I know what it means. A personal request from a client. The kiss mark is new though, I've never seen it before from one of my personal clients.

I take it and open it from Jazmine and bid her a good night. The envelope was perfectly folded and no bubbles in the glue fold. The kiss mark is even perfect. 

I open it. All that's inside is an address, a VIP badge and chilling words that seems innocent at first but sinister at it's core.   
  
_I've waited long enough. Come get me - Zim_

I stuff the letter into my pocket and press the address into my phone.

”A strip club huh?” I frown and put out the address into my maps app. 

* * *

The inside the club is suffocating. It wreaks of sex and booze. Bodies pressed up against one another is scantily cladi to no clothes at all. 

I was wrong about this club being a strip club. It’s a special sex club. Bodies pressed against one another and bodies rubbing together and moaning loudly. The sounds of screaming and moaning in pleasure battling it out against one another for others to listen. 

I push through the crowd of naked bodies to the elevator. I show the VIP badge I was given and given permission to enter. I press the VIP button and am taken up to the lounge. 

My hands are stuffed into my pockets, holding tight on my silver knifes and holy water and wild rose on my belt. The doors open and Im met with the back of a large black couch in a red room. Candles line the walls and toys, sex toys, are against the wall, hanging from hooks and on shelves like metals and trophies. 

The smell something horrible, I shiver in disgust. It’s probably the smell of sex. 

I watch as a figure bounce up and down, hands, claws more like, digging into another man’s shoulders and his teeth sunk into his neck. His teeth are bloody and eyes just as red, maybe even more so. There are bodies lounging around in the ground and bed. I’m not sure if they are dead or just black out drunk, or maybe blood drained.

I’m sick.

Not from the bodies or the blood, I’ve seen my fair share. But it’s how young Zim looks. He looks barely over 21. We’ve been out of school for seven years now. Normal vampires don’t look like he does. 

Zim pops up from his meal and looks me dead in the eyes with a strange excitement and hunger. His eyes are masked with a boardroom as if this was the only exciting thing to happen in a long time. 

“You’re early,” Zim says with a slight disappointment in his voice. “I didn’t get to finish my breakfast.” 

He climbs off the other man and wipes off the blood off his lips. He slides on a dress shirt that was just out of view. He haphazardly buttons up the shirt. I notice Zim’s hand swiftly reach for a bottle of booze. He put it up to his lips and takes a swig. His eyes lock with mine and he smiles. His smile is stretched a little to wide with his fangs too sharp for My taste. I swallow hard on the spit in my mouth. 

Without taking his eyes off mine, he speaks, ” you can all leave now. Go home, eat, rest, and get out of my sight.” 

The bodies rise to the commands as men and women mindlessly pushed themselves up, gather their clothes and push and brush past me. They cluster all together in the elevator and like that, gone. 

This left me and Zim completely alone. 

Zim’s collected persona fades. He bounces on the balls of his feet and looks more like an excited child then a murderous vampire. 

“Do you like it?” Zim asks. He holds up his arms and spins for me. He stops to look me in the eye again, arms still proudly stretched out wide. “A club that’s meant to feed me and other vampires! Isn’t that great?” he says, excitably. 

My fist tightens around the handle of my blade.

I want to kill him. 

“Wow, you look different from high school,” Zim said. He walks closer, seeming unafraid of my weapons or me. He looks more like a confused and excited child looking at a new toy. 

Zim cocks his eyebrow and snuggly smirks at me. I frown harder, trying to even out his playful demeanour. I refuse to give into his games. I came here to kill Zim.

“Can’t say I’m disappointed,” he says. He circles me like he’s expecting me like a piece of meat. I slowly follow his eye, turning with him. 

“What’s your game, Zim?” I ask. He stops, his childish smile seemingly stretching wider. 

“ _My game?_ “ he asks with a sly tone. “Dib,” He whispers. 

His hand slips onto my shoulder as he rises on his tiptoes. Before he has the chance to do anything, I take out my blade and put the blade up to his neck.

He huffs, but pushes forward. The blade presses onto the flesh of his neck. 

“You won’t hurt me,” he whispers. His fingers play with the ends of my hair as he leans closer. 

I feel my body freeze, as if my body isn’t my own.   
  
Zim hums and his eyes travel up my body like a piece of raw and blood meat. His hands glide over my shoulders. His right hand travels down my arm and pulls the knife down to my side.  
  
The knife slips from my hand. The clang rings out in the empty room. 

It’s like my brain is vibrating and senses dulling. 

“I knew it,” Zim whispers.

His left hand caresses the side of my head. He leans forward on his tiptoes and places lips again mine. 

His lips are soft. His mouth slowly mouths along mine and his tongue pushed past my lips into my mouth. His fangs brush Against my top lip. He lightly bites on my lower lip and sucks it. 

I doesn't remember the last time I've kissed someone so passionately. I've put work above all else and dating a vampire hunter isn't exactly the safest partnership to be in with the average person. 

Zim is stripping my coat and I'm helping him. I can't control my body, only my mind. 

”My first thrall, ” he says. 

That can't be. When did he take control over me?

My mind is leaving me and my mind is going blank. 

I can only think about back to that first bite when I was a kid. His eyes were red and teeth sunken into my skin. 

Maybe that's when it happened. 

Of course, if I am Zim’s first thrall, that's something very interesting. Children don't normally know how to create thralls on their own unless taught or their parents do it for them. Zim must have done it on accident. 

Is that why I’ve been obsessed with Zim for long? Was it all a lie? 

No, my life can't just be a lie made up from one stupid bite on accident. 

I use the last of my strength to swipe my blade at him. Zim steps back in shock. I hold the blade out to his neck but he doesn't back down from me.

”This is what I get for not pursuing my theories earlier, ” he says. 

He snatches my arm and forces it down. He's stronger than I thought, but I pull out a wild rose an thrust it into his face. 

Zim dodges, still holding my wrist and kicks the back on my knee. I tumble forward, rolling into a summer-salt, knocking Zim to his back.   
  
I throw a knife at him. Zim rolls over, the blade hitting the ground. He punches his my cheek. His eyes are red, signifying anger, but he doesn’t seem angry, more focused. 

He thrusts his arm forward as I slash the blade forward, hitting his shoulder. Zim grins, throwing his weight onto me and pushes me to my back. The blade goes throw his pasty shoulder. 

” _Damn it_ , ” I hiss to myself as I'm slammed into the ground.

He grins, his fanged smile too wide for his face white and dark blue eyes. Blood as dark as cole drips down the blade and its handle onto my hand. It's different from most vampire blood. Zim planned on getting stabbed through the shoulder to pin me. 

He towers over me, eyes flashing a very dark red and smile full of life. He opens his mouth, ready to bite me. His fangs are long and slim, sharper then fangs have any right to be. 

I'm able to wiggle my left arm free and throw it in front of thrust my face. Zim’s hands sink into my arm. I hiss in pain. He growls at being denied access to my throat.

Our eyes lock. I feel like I'm being sucked into his power and hold over me. 

I feel my mind going blank. I kick up at him in a blast ditch attempt to get him off me. He grabs my leg and bites harder on my arm. It feels like he's about to rip my arm off. 

Zim let's go of my limb, my blood oozing for his jaw and fangs. His tongue licks up the blood from his top row of fangs and his lip. He slams me down into the floor by my shoulders. He hisses a warning down to me but I don't dare let myself go under. 

I bite full force on my bottom lip, feeling of awareness washes over me before Zim springs forward onto my mouth. His small hands hold down my wrists and his left leg focusing my leg up and over my shoulder and he grinds down on my pelvis. 

He’s got me. 

I can feel my arms trembling above me as I fight to push him off me but he's got me pinned under him almost completely. His mouth is on mine, his tongue being forced down my throat and mouth sucking on my lower lip. 

Zim pulls off my lips. I'm grasping hard because Zim forgot I need air and breathing is my top priority. His lips are hot and barely brushing against mine but I can feel it. 

”Do you think they'll take you back once they know you're a thrall?” he asks. “How can they trust you when they know I can make you do what I want without a single word?” His voice is so soft it makes my ears ring and my head hurt.

”If I kill you, it won't matter, ” I say.

I force out my own growl and spit at him. Zim doesn't budge. His eyes are still a dark blood red and his face relaxed. His finger takes up the line of spit and licks it. I shutter in disgust. 

”Alright, ” Zim says.

He lifts his weight off of my body. I fight against myself to not rub my sore wrists and hips. I sit up along with Zim, who is casually sitting cross-legged in front of me. 

He takes my hand and points the tip of the blade ag his heart. My eyes, once set on his heart flicker to his eyes. They are now dark blue again. 

”Do it, ” he whispers. His voice is soft and without smugness or joy.

He leans forward to the press of the blade. I flinch and pull back slightly but still holds the dagger to his heart. 

I want to kill him. I want to thrust the blade through his heart and watch him die. I want to watch the life bleed from his eyes as his last thoughts and sight is of me. 

I can't move. 

As much as I want to jab the top of the blade into his chest, my body won’t move. Zim’s hand is gently resting on top of my hand and he won’t stop me, he even started the process for me. 

It's like I'm stuck in a trap and no matter how hard I push, my arm won't budge. 

”I can't.”

God it sounds pathetic. A vampire hunter who can’t even kill a vampire.

Zim gently pushes the dagger down and sets it down on the floor and he fingers tangle with my own. He leans forward, pressing his hand on my chest and pushing me to my back. 

His lips are on mine again. He's crawled on top of me like a spider about to feast on a fly. I don't want to stop it. 

My life was a lie. 

My want to hunt Zim was a lie from a bite from a little boy by accident. It was a master’s call out to his servant to return. 

I should have just stayed away. 

I might as well as enjoy this before I’m drained of blood and left for cold and dead. 

Zim pulls back and plants his behind on my lower admin. He towers over me and unbuttons his shirt and slips it off his body. I’m suddenly aware of how small he is. He's certainly grown a little taller and gained a lean, swimmer-like-body but he's still so small. His pretty cole-black hair and dark blue eyes and white soft skin with not a single blemish or scar on his skin. 

I reach up and slide my hands up the side of his body and he doesn't stop me. His skin is so smooth in my hands. Zim rises slightly off my bulge. He unbuttons and zips down my pants. 

He licks his hand and slips into his palm. He gently rubs my dick with his spit covered hand until I’m hard. 

Zim lowers himself down onto my length. He’s loose from what I can only assume was from earlier with his other meals. He’s so warm and tight inside still. He’s cheeks are slightly pink and eyes closed as he sinks completely onto my length. 

“Why don’t you just quite your job and come work for me?” Zim asks. 

I close my eyes, drinking in the feeling of warmth surrounding my length. I grunt, Zim snatching my bangs and forcing my eyes on him. He’s leaning forward with a pout on his face. He sigh.

“You’re my servant,” he orders.

It’s like I’m being electrocuted. He grabs my wrist and bites down once more. I watch helplessly as he drains my blood further. His teeth let go of my arm and he snarls. 

“You’re my servant,” he says, ” my thrall to do with as I please, ” he says. I feel my mind being pulled apart by his words. ”If I want you dead, you’ll gladly die for me, ” he whispers. 

”Yes, ” I say. He’ll kill me anyway. 

He grabs my chin and forces me to stare him dead in those blood red eyes. “Yes, master.”

I grit back my pride. Of course, he’ll have me degrade myself before killing me. It’s only fitting. Sounds like something he would do.   
  
“Yes,” I repeat,” master.”

Zim slams my back into the ground, his claws digging into my shoulders. I swear I can hear the floor shake under me. His smile is twisted wildly and without shame and his eyes are red like fresh dripping blood. He kisses up my neck and mouths it and abuses it with his mouth. He’s careful with abusing my throat with his teeth without sinking his fangs into my veins. 

My hands pull at his thighs, and my nails press marks into his skin. I grab his hips and slam him down onto my cock. 

I hear his sweet voice gasp,” Dib.”

* * *

The doors open to the club a few hours ago. Abnormal occupants enter without the purpose of getting drunk or have sex.  
  
I'm leaning up against the wall. I watch them through the security footage, drinking from a glass of red wine. I hold on hand to my hip where one of my pistols is on display. 

“You worry to much,” Zim mutters from the couch. 

His meals are scattered on the ground and on the couch. Zim is lounging with one leg hanging off the couch. He seems so carefree. 

”You worry too little, ” I tell him. 

I hear his bare feet his the floor. I don't need to look at him to know that he's crossing the floor to me. I'm watching a few of my old fellow hunters approach the elevator as I had done months ago.

I had no choice but to quit after.

Zim kept me in his clutches for a week before allowing me to leave. I didn't answer their questions on why I was quitting and I'm sure my family is glad to know that I'm no longer chasing bloodsuckers. 

I sip from my glass, my eyes glued to the screen.

Zim wraps his arms around my shoulders and leads into my body heat. ”When will you get it through your head that I'm always two steps ahead of you and them, ” he says. 

Zim takes the pistol and plays with the weight in his hand. He aims it at the elevator. ”Bang, ” he says.

He brings the barrel to the wine and dips it in. He brings the barrel up to my lips and I kiss it. He takes my wine glass and sips it. He dumps it over himself, the red soaking his white shirt and skin with red. 

I snatched up the gun from his grip and slip it into my holster and dip down to kiss his neck. Zim chuckles lightly and tips his chin up, allowing me access to his neck. I grab his waist and pull him to me. I lick up the taste of wine on his skin. 

Zim grabs my face and kisses my mouth. I love the taste of blood on his tongue and wine on his lips. 

I bend Zim over, his hands against the wall as I thrust onto him. He whimpers and lets my pull on his black hair. 

”Careful, ” he hisses, ” I'm sensitive from earlier.” 

I pull back on his hair. He gasps, revealing all of his neck to me to suckle on.

”Bullshit, ” I spit out like venom, ” you love when it hurts.” 

He does and he doesn't lie about it. 

Zim moans unforgivingly, letting me hit the deepest parts of him I know he loves. 

I may be his thrall, but the enjoyment and pleasure do not stop for me from taking advantage of him.

And Zim lets me.

”Fuck,” Zim whispers, pressing himself up against the wall. “Harder.” 

I hear the dig of the elevator And the doors rolling open.

“Oh, my god, Dib,” the voice is so familiar. “What the fuck?” he says. 

I’m about to take my attention off of Zim until he grabs my neck and turns to plant his lips on mine. He pulls his lips off mine and his red eyes lock with my old colleagues. 

“Die,” he orders. 

One of my old co-workers takeS his knife and stabs himself to his throat. The other takes her pistol to her head and shoots. Their bodies lay on the ground covered in blood.

Great, I’ll have to clean that up later. 

“Pay attention to me,” Zim orders, he bits down on my throat. He strokes my hair and fiddles with my ear. His mouth sucks on my neck, leaving another mark among the many. 

He let's go of my throat and I can feel his lips, his voice against my skin.

”You’re mine.” 

Yeah, I don't mind that.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly want to write more stuff like this. I hope you like it because, again, I loved working on this.


End file.
